


Blond

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bradley just told Colin yesterday that they turned him dark-haired for the new role.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blond

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not betaed.
> 
> Just a little something that came up in my mind while everyone discusses the new hair color.

"They made you do WHAT?????"

Colin's voice still rung in his ear, all shocked and disbelieving, after he'd told him that they had made him dye his hair. And if he were honest, it was still irritating to pass by a mirror. He hardly recognized himself. But it came with the job. Years ago, he'd said he'd never do this. But after almost two years of little to no work, Bradley had taken the offer that brought him to Vancouver and he was really looking forward to being part of a cast again for more than one episode of a show. So what if he was brown-haired now, a brunette?

A knock on the door of his hotel room made him look up. Who could it be at this time of night? Carefully, he peeked through the spy-hole only to see Colin standing in the corridor.

"What are you doing here?" Bradley asked as he opened the door, totally surprised. They had just been on the phone the day before and Colin had told him about a new project coming up.

Colin just stared at him. "It's...it's brown!"

Chuckling, Bradley stepped back to let Colin in. "Hello to you too."

"I can't believe they did this to you." Tentatively, Colin reached out but then let his hand sink again.

"It comes with the role. Blond just doesn't fit. Want to see what my character will be like?" Without asking, Bradley opened a bottle of water and handed it to Colin. 

Colin sat down at the foot end of the bed. "Just came to see that you weren't shitting me."

"You flew all the way from London to Vancouver to check if I pranked you? You're nuts, Morgan." Bradley couldn’t keep the fond smile off his face.

A slow grin showed on Colin's face. "What else is new?"

"You really want to make sure that I'm still blond?"

Laughing, Colin reached for Bradley's waistband and pulled him close. "Off with the jeans."

Bradley had never been happier to drop his pants.


End file.
